Rescuing You
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: An old enemy of Miguel’s is back and wants revenge on the blonde for humiliating him. So what part does Miguel’s boyfriend Kai Hiwatari play in this? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rescuing You: From the Enemy**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai, a bit of Tala/Claude, mentions of Spencer/Hiro and Bryan/Garland**

**Warnings: Yaoi (MxM), language, some violence, and a sad excuse for a beybattle.**

**Summary: **An old enemy of Miguel's is back and wants revenge on the blonde for humiliating him. So what part does Miguel's boyfriend Kai Hiwatari play in this?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, only any OC's in this fic.

**NOTE: Hey everyone, this is Tenshi of Freedom here, just letting you know that I've decided to change my name to _BurningWhiteTwilight._ I've been wanting to change my name for a while but I couldn't find anything I liked and then bam! I got this name in a dream although I can't remember much of it.**

**So I'm just letting everyone know so that was no one wonders why I suddenly disappeared from this site.**

**Anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

Two shadowed men stood beside a small apartment, hiding in the dark alley. They whispered to one another.

"Hey boss, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. He'll be separated from those Russian bodyguards of his. I can't wait to get my revenge on that damn blonde."

"Look, he's leaving, with a silver-haired guy."

"Good, that other guy will be useful as well. He can give that stupid bastard our message."

Laughter followed soon after as the two men followed the two teens down the street.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heading out Kai?" asked Tala as the younger male walked to the door of their apartment. After the whole BEGA thing the Blitz Boys decided to buy an apartment and stay in Japan.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Miguel at the park." Kai still couldn't believe that it has been a whole two years since he and Miguel, captain of The Battalion, had started dating. They started dating shortly after the BEGA incident when they had become really close.

Today, he was meeting Miguel at the park. They'll be spending the whole day together.

"Do you mind if I come Kai?" came the quiet voice of Claude as he stepped up beside the duel haired teen. "I need to ask Miguel something real quick. It's just about the next tournament coming up in two months."

The reason Claude was at the Blitz Boy's apartment? He's dating Tala, the sarcastic smart ass of their team. They had been dating for a year. Of course, the other Blitz boys had boyfriends to. Bryan had Garland; they have been together for about a year as well. And Spencer and Hiro have been together for about six months.

"No I don't mind." Said Kai stepping out the door, Claude following after giving Tala a quick kiss.

"I'll come back afterwards ok?" said Claude as he followed Kai out of their apartment.

Tala slowly shut the door. He had a bad feeling about this day. For some reason, he felt like he should have gone with Kai and Claude. But then he shook his head. Kai could take care of himself and Claude, not many people can say that they've fought against the phoenix and won, let alone come out unscathed.

But he still could not shake that bad feeling off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai and Claude walked down the street, towards the park, which they could just see the entrance of. They talked as they walked, their main topic being their boyfriends, but sometimes they would change topics.

"So what are you and Miguel going to do today?" asked Claude.

Kai looked at the teen beside him and gave a small smile. "I guess we'll just do whatever we feel like. We have the whole day so there's no rush."

Claude smiled and nodded. He was really glad that his best friend has found someone as wonderful and loving as Kai.

"What about you, what are you and Tala going to do?"

"I'm not quite sure but knowing Tala…" Tala was a pervert. Simple as that. Claude had a faint idea of what they would be doing once he got back to Tala's place.

Kai nodded in understanding.

They continued talking, and just before the reached the park, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Claude's arm, yanking him roughly into a dark alley.

Claude gave a startled yell as he was pulled into the dark, Kai following as he had seen what was going on.

"Let go of him!" Kai shouted as he swiftly punched the unknown person in the face, which made him let go of Claude. Both bladders tensed as they saw five more guys appear all around them.

One man about the age of 19 stepped forward. He has deep red hair, with black peeking out underneath it, and dark almost black eyes. He also has a long scar running from his left eyebrow and down to just above his lip. His clothing was tight, but still torn in some places. Obviously the leader with the way the others seemed to almost back off a bit.

"What do you want from us?" asked Kai calmly, stepping slightly in front of Claude, his protective instincts kicking in.

The man with the scar smirked as he stepped forward. "Don't worry. We're not here for him." He stated, noticing Kai's movement. At Kai's slightly confused look he chuckled. "Silly boy, we're here for you." And as he said this, his group dashed forward, attacking the two younger teens.

There was a small fight and about ten minutes later, the men, looking extremely tired and covered in bruises held onto a struggling, bruised covered Kai.

Kai growled as his arms were roughly yanked behind his back, and strong arms tightened themselves around his lithe frame. He looked over to Claude who was also a bit beat up, leaning against the wall for support.

"What is it that you want?" asked Kai, glaring at the man with the scar.

"I told you what we want…you."

"Why you bastard?"

"The name is Jareth if you don't mind, and what I want is revenge." Revenge? This confused Kai. He didn't know this 'Jareth' guy; he's never met him.

Seeing Kai's confused look, Jareth smirked again. "Oh, we have nothing against you. Just your boyfriend." At Kai's shocked look, he continued. "Yes, I know who you are Kai Hiwatari and I also know that you're dating that stupid damned blonde bastard."

Kai growled as the man walked over to Claude and roughly grabbed his shirt, yanking the teen forward. "Leave him alone!" he struggle dot get loose, but every time he tried to get away, the men tightened their hold on him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him. I need him after all." He turned his attention back to Claude. "You're going to be my messenger. Tell Miguel," he spat that name as if it was poison on his lips. "That we have his precious boyfriend. And if he ever wants to see him again then he'll come to the abandoned ware house on the east side of the peer exactly four hours from now. That's at 3:00pm. And he'll come alone."

Claude looked at Kai, who still struggled to get out of the gangs hold and failing. He didn't want to leave Kai with these guys, but he was afraid that if he didn't do as told, then they'd hurt Kai further.

"Make sure you tell him that Jareth would like to meet with him." He laughed as Claude nodded and ran out of the alley, heading towards the park.

He then turned and looked at his captive. Grabbing Kai's chin in his rough hands he said. "Hm, I can see why Miguel would date you. You are quite sexy." He pulled his hand back as Kai attempted to bite him. "And feisty to." He mentioned, slapping Kai hard in the face, making the teens head snap to the side.

Still smirking, Jareth looked to the men holding Kai captive and said. "Knock him out and let's go."

That was the last thing Kai heard before he was hit in the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

The gang disappeared from the alley taking Kai along with them.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and if I get 5 reviews I'll put the second chapter up really fast since it's already done.

So please R&R

Twi-Chan ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: From the Dark

**Chapter 2: Rescuing You: From the Dark**

**Disclaimer:**

BWT: (blinks and looks at reviews) Wow, I didn't think I'd get so many so fast.

Kai: (glares) Hurry and do the disclaimer already.

BWT: (huffs) Fine. I do NOT own Beyblade.

Kai: And thank god for that.

BWT: (pouts) So mean.

* * *

The day was peaceful. A bright and sunny spring day, perfect to spend time together with your lover. Miguel sighed lightly as he sat waiting atop a large hill underneath a sakura tree that overlooked the whole park. He was waiting for his boyfriend Kai to show up. They had decided to spend the whole day together, most likely outside since the weather was so nice.

But then Miguel frowned, as he looked around. Not seeing his beloved phoenix. Their set time to meet wasn't for another five minutes, but Kai was almost always about ten minutes early anyway and it was odd that he wasn't here yet.

Then again, Tala and the others could be causing trouble – again – which means Kai would have to put an end to the trouble – again – and fix any problems that were caused by said trouble – again – therefore causing Kai to be running a bit late today…again.

But then a sudden shout of his name startled Miguel out of his thoughts. He turned to look beside him and saw a frantic beat up Claude running towards him. Seeing this alarmed Miguel and he quickly stood and ran over to his best friend who then collapsed in front of him.

"Claude what happened?" asked the blonde as he looked over the teen's body for any signs of serious injuries.

"Some guys…attacked…couldn't beat them…Kai…they…they took…" Claude muttered trying to settle himself down so he could tell the whole story.

Miguel tried his best to piece everything together but he just couldn't make sense of it. "Who attacked you? And what about Kai? Is he with you? Where is he?" he tried to remain calm, but its rather hard when you've got your seriously injured friend trying to tell you what happened and your boyfriend is no where to be found.

Claude took a deep breath and slowly started explaining what happened. Watching as Miguel's face darkened in anger.

"Who was this guy?"

"He said his name was Jareth. He said that he knows you."

Miguel tried to think back to his past, trying to place a face to the name.

"He has red hair, with black seeping through and very dark eyes and…" Miguel remembered another guy named Jareth, with red hair, with some black peeking through and dark eyes. But he hasn't seen him in years, and besides the Jareth he knew had a scar…

"And he also has a scar which could have been cause by a blade on his face."

Miguel froze when he heard that. So it was the same guy. He growled lowly. This guy had a lot of nerve, stealing his boyfriend, his phoenix away just for some stupid revenge.

Oh, he's going to pay.

"Claude do you know where the ware house on the east side of the peer is?" asked Miguel, not knowing himself.

Claude sighed and shook his head. "Tala and the others might though. They've explored this whole city, they'd probably know."

The blonde nodded his head in agreement. "Then lets go. We could use their help anyways. I have a feeling that Jareth wants a beybattle, and he'll somehow use Kai against me to win."

"But he said to-"

"Come alone, I know. And I will. Bryan, Tala and Spencer's job will be to get Kai out of there."

Claude nodded, seeing what Miguel was saying now. With some help from the gargoyle, Claude managed to stand up, and started their hurried trek back to the Blitz Boys apartment.

Miguel wanted to hurry, who knows what they're doing to Kai. If he still knows Jareth as well as he thinks he does then they had better hurry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This place was cold and dank and dark. Kai glanced around, getting to know his surroundings. He was in an old abandoned warehouse. He couldn't tell what time of day it was as the windows were all covered by boards of wood. The only light this place had were the ware house lights that still seemed to be working.

Kai sighed and looked up towards his arms, which were chained above his head, on a chain attached to the ceiling, suspending him a few feet in mid air. He had lost feeling in his arms a long time ago.

This is how he woke up. He hasn't seen much of the gang who kidnapped him. The only one he's seen a lot of was Jareth, who came by to taunt him every now and then. Kai's face and body began aching again as he thought about the number of beatings he has received from his smart-ass responses to Jareth's taunting.

He often wonders about Miguel, wondering what will happen when he comes to this place like Jareth has told him to. Part of Kai doesn't want him to come, not wanting Jareth to hurt his blonde boyfriend. But then a part of him does want Miguel to come, to save him from this man.

He also wonders how Dranzer is doing; he had her when he woke up. But then Jareth had come by, and knowing who Kai was, he knew that Kai always had his beyblade with him and so as a safety measure for his plan took Dranzer off Kai and put it in his own pants pocket.

Kai had struggled when this happened. He's been separated from Dranzer before and he didn't want it to happen again. But no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't do anything to stop the older teen from taking his blade.

"Everything's all set up." Came Jareth's voice suddenly as he walked up to the bound phoenix.

Kai glared at him hard.

"Aww," Jareth cooed mockingly. "What's with the face?"

"Why are you doing this? What's this going to prove?"

"Silly boy you're so forgetful." Laughed Jareth as he stopped in front of the phoenix. "Revenge. I'm going to show that little bastard what it's like to be hurt and humiliated. And you're going to help me."

"Over my dead body." Kai bit out. "I would never help the likes of you."

"Oh, but you don't have a choice," he cupped Kai's face in his hands. "My beautiful little phoenix."

Kai's eyes widened at the familiar nickname, the name Miguel often called him. His eyes blazed a fiery red at this, no one, no one but Miguel could call him that.

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that."

"Why? Is your little boyfriend the only one who can?" Jareth taunted. "Get used to hearing it. Once he's gone you'll be hearing it a lot from me. Of course that's if we decide to keep you around."

Kai growled lowly. If there was one thing he learned form the abbey, it's that every part of your body can be a weapon. Quickly, he lashed out, biting the hand on his face.

Jareth's face contorted in pain as he pulled his hand away.

Kai's glare didn't falter. "You'll never win! Miguel will beat you and you'll be left with nothing! You're revenge will be for nothing! You'll never-" he was cut off by another sharp slap to his face.

"You will shut your mouth you little whore," he was seething in his skin now, Kai's words striking a soft spot. "before I find other uses for it."

He got no response this time. Kai knew he was very serious and would follow through with his threat.

Then Jareth left, leaving Kai on his own once more.

'Miguel…' though Kai as he was once again alone.

TBC…

* * *

I know I left a cliffy. But I felt this was the best place to end it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as quick as I can. So please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3: From the Chains

**Chapter 3: Rescuing You: From the Chains**

**Disclaimer: **In no way, shape or form, do I own Beyblade.

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter that I worked so hard on!

* * *

"WHAT?! Who does that stupid bastard think he is?!" was heard through out the entire apartment.

Bryan was seething when he heard from Claude what had happened. Tala to, not only had these thugs stolen Kai from them, but they had also hurt the wolf's lover, which was unforgivable. Spencer sat silently on the couch beside Bryan, looking like he was seething in his own skin. Tala sat on the armchair, Claude in his lap and Miguel sat in another armchair.

An hour ago, Miguel and Claude had arrived at the apartment. The Blitz boy's upon seeing them immediately brought them in and started tending to Claude's wounds as well as asking what was going on.

They dealt with Claude's injuries first, and then they sat down in the living room and allowed Claude to explain what happened.

To say they were angry was the understatement of the century. They were furious. But before they could do anything, they had to come up with a plan.

Miguel was supposed to go alone, but there was a possibility that there could be traps or ambushes.

"We're going with you." Said Spencer. "We won't be with you when you meet with this Jareth guy but we'll make sure to find Kai and get him out of there."

Tala nodded in agreement. "In taking Kai, he'll no doubt use him as a hostage of some sort." Everyone else nodded as well.

"I just have one question." Said Bryan. "How does this Jareth guy know you Miguel?"

Said blonde's eyes darkened. "I won't explain everything now. All I want to do right now is get Kai back. When he's safe and we've dealt with Jareth, I'll tell you…everything."

A couple hours later, Miguel found himself in front of an old abandoned warehouse. Bryan, Tala and Spencer had gone around the back to find another way in. Their job was to find Kai and free him and meet Miguel around front again. Claude had been made to stay behind because of his injuries and if they weren't home with Kai safe and sound in three hours then he was to call the police.

Miguel glanced down at his beyblade in his hand. He tightened his hold on it. 'Dark Gargoyle, I'm really going to need you this time my friend. So lets go save Kai and kick some ass.' He thought to his bitbeast. And he smiled lightly when the bit chip glowed in agreement.

Looking back to the door of the warehouse, Miguel started walking. He entered the building and continued on until he was well into the dark place. He looked around warily. The he looked at his watch. It was just 3:00 now.

"So you decided to show up I see." Came a very familiar voice. And then suddenly bright lights shined down and around Miguel so he was able to see what and who was in front of him.

Right in front of him was a big beydish. Looking across the dish, he saw a familiar face.

Jareth.

Jareth smirked. "Long time no see eh Miguel?"

Miguel just glared. "Where is Kai? What have you done to him?"

Jareth continued smirking. "Don't worry, you're pretty little lover is safe, for now."

"I want to see him. How do I know he's ok?"

Jareth gave a mocked hurt look. "What? Don't you trust me?" When Miguel growled lowly, he continued on as if he had gotten his answer. "Very well then. If you want to see him so bad then why not." And he snapped his fingers.

More lights appeared next to Jareth, and revealed what was hidden in the darkness.

Miguel's eyes widened as he saw Kai, hanging there, his shirt and pants torn in multiple places, allowing some bruised skin to be seen. His usually long silky hair was now a greasy mess and his face has multiple bruises.

"Kai?" he asked quietly, trying to see if his beautiful phoenix was awake or not.

"M-Miguel?" came Kai's soft voice. Crimson eyes then met baby blue ones. "You're here." He whispered.

Miguel nodded a bit relieved. Though he looked very battered, he still seemed ok. His crimson eyes were still full of their usual fire. This man hadn't broken the phoenix yet.

The only problem now is that they had expected Kai to be hidden somewhere. So their rescue plans were ruined, unless Bryan, Spencer and Tala could figure out a way to free Kai of those chains, without getting caught.

"There now, see? Your lover is perfectly fine." Came Jareth's voice.

"He doesn't seem fine to me." Miguel bit out.

"Well we did have a small problem with his attitude. He just couldn't seem to learn when to keep his mouth shut." Explained Jareth looking in Kai's direction who was roughly arms length away from him.

Kai glared fiercely back at him.

Miguel then cleared his throat, once again gaining Jareth's attention. "What do you want Jareth? I'm here now just like you wanted. So let Kai go."

"Oh no, this little phoenix isn't going anywhere yet." His smirk widened as he saw both Miguel and Kai glare at him. "I don't want to just talk. Talk is cheep. I want a beybattle."

TBC…

* * *

I hope you like it, sorry about the shortness though. So please send me some reviews. If I know people really like it, I'll update faster.


	4. Chapter 4: From the Pain

**Chapter 4: Rescuing You: From the Pain**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Beyblade.

So enjoy!

* * *

"_Oh no, the little phoenix isn't going anywhere yet." His smirk widened as he saw both Miguel and Kai glare at him. "I don't want to just talk. Talk is cheep. I want a beybattle."_

"A battle? What are the stakes?"

Jareth chuckled. "Well let's just say that if you want to protect yourself and your lover then you must beat me. But I seriously doubt that happening."

Miguel's eyes narrowed as he heard the last sentence. Something's off. But he doesn't know what. He'll just have to keep his eyes peeled.

Both men stepped up to the beydish and got out their blades and launchers. They both counted down and shouted, "LET IT RIP!" And then launched their blades into the dish simultaneously.

"Let's go Dark Gargoyle!" shouted Miguel as his blade thrust forward viscously.

"Getting rough already?" said Jareth. "Very well then, get ready Kurayami!" he commanded to his bit beast, which started glowing a sickening blood red color and then it stopped.

'What's he up to?' wondered Miguel. He didn't think much longer on it. He quickly sent his beyblade to attack Jareth's making the two blades collide, and forcefully pushing Kurayami back.

Miguel smirked lightly, but it went away when he heard a crack of something, and his lover cry out in pain.

The blond snapped his head over to Kai and his eyes widened when he saw a long bleeding cut on Kai's arm.

He looked back over to Jareth who stood smirking.

"What did you do?" Miguel hissed. But Jareth said nothing and merely sent his blade to attack Miguel's, who grit his teeth together.

Dark Gargoyle dodged the move and swiftly returned the attack, smashing into the opponent.

Not two seconds later, there was another crack and Kai cried out again. This time when Miguel looked over he saw blood seeping through Kai's torn shirt.

He growled and looked over to Jareth, looking at him closely to see how he's doing this when he saw it.

In one of Jareth's hands is a long whip that had been concealed before.

His face darkened as he looked back at Kai.

Kai weakly lifted his head so that his crimson eyes met Miguel's blue eyes. He tried to smile, though it didn't work very well as his face hurt from the various slaps and punches he has received.

"Do you get it now Miguel?" asked Jareth as he smirked at the blonde's inner pain. This is the day, the moment that he's been waiting for. "Every time you get closer to beating me, you continue to hurt your pretty little lover."

He heard Miguel growl and curse in his mother language.

"Don't worry about him dying though." Said Jareth. "I kind of like him. Maybe I'll keep him around and he can be my _beautiful little phoenix_." He let the nickname slip out in order to anger Miguel, and it worked.

The blonde angrily attacked Jareth, not even thinking clearly anymore. The only thing that managed to snap him out of it was Kai's cries as Jareth whipped him for each attack on his blade.

This halted Miguel's angered attacks as he stared unbelievably at his younger lover, unable to accept that he had let his anger get the better of him and harm his phoenix

'Shit, I can't let that guy anger me. If I can't attack him then how am I suppose to beat him?'

Kai looked over to Miguel who had calmed himself, but seemed lost and confused as to what to do. He knew Miguel wouldn't attack now, fearing the pain that Kai would suffer, but that would cause him to be defeated by Jareth and Kai couldn't allow that to happen.

Gathering up what strength he has left, Kai shouted, "Miguel! Don't worry about me just beat this bastard! You can't let him win! Please Miguel!"

Miguel looked a bit startled, though relieved, while Jareth looked angry. He raised the whip over his head shouting, "Shut up you stupid bitch!" and he quickly brought down the whip.

Kai shut his eyes and waited but suddenly there was the sound a beyblade being launched, then the sound of metal breaking through metal and the next thing Kai knew was that he was laying on the ground, the chain laying around him, broken at the top.

Angry and confused, Jareth looked up and saw three people jump down from the rafters, where the chain had been connected. His eyes then widened when he saw that it was three of the members of The Blitzkrieg Boys. While sneaking in, they had encountered a couple of guys, but managed to fight them off and continue on.

He saw them glare at him and then look at the fallen Kai.

It only took one look at Kai for them to become furious.

"How dare you hurt Kai and Claude you bastard!" shouted Tala as he readied his blade for battle, Spencer and Bryan doing the same.

"Ah ah ah," said Jareth as he snapped his fingers. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." And then about six men came out of the shadows and surrounded Kai.

"You think that they can stop us?" asked Spencer.

"No, but this will." And the one of the men pointed their gun at Kai's head making everyone halt what they were doing.

"Coward." Bryan whispered and he and the others lowered their launchers.

Kai looked at them as he sat up. He wanted to do something to help but the risks were too high. He could see that all of the men around him had at least one gun, and some had two. He didn't want anyone to get shot.

"Don't worry you guys." Said Miguel. "I'll teach this guy a lesson." He growled glaring hatefully at Jareth.

Bryan nodded and although he wanted some more action, they couldn't risk it right now.

Jareth glared over at Miguel as this went on.

"Were you not brave enough to keep your end the deal Miguel? You were supposed to come alone." He hissed, angered that his plans have been changed so suddenly.

Miguel glared and hissed back, "Why should I keep my end of the deal when you would never keep to yours."

Jareth growled. His anger getting the better of him. "Kurayami! Show yourself!" The blade again, glowed blood red, and then there was a bright light from the bit chip as the bit beast showed itself.

Everyone but Jareth stepped back a bit as an ugly looking dragon horse appeared. It was all black, with blood red eyes full of blood lust. It has sharp fangs and claws. It roared loudly making everyone cover their ears from the piercing scream.

Miguel narrowed his eyes. 'It has been awhile. And it seems that his bit beast has gotten stronger.' He though then looked down at his own beyblade. 'But we've beaten them before and we can do it again.'

"Come out Dark Gargoyle!" he shouted and his blade glowed dark purple and his bit beast then appeared, rising out of his bit chip to meet with his opponent.

"Are you ready Miguel?" asked Jareth as his dark bit beast rose higher into the air.

"I'm ready for anything!" shouted Miguel as his bit beast to rose up into the air.

"Alright then! Kurayami, Nightmare of the Soul!" he commanded as Kurayami glared with its blood red eyes right at Miguel and Dark Gargoyle who both stood ready for the attack.

Miguel remembered this attack all right. There was only one way to protect yourself. 'It nearly killed me before.' Thought Miguel, but then he looked at the trapped beaten phoenix. 'But I can't lose this time.' He looked to his friends and boyfriend and shouted loudly so they could all hear him. "Don't look into its eyes! If you do you'll see your worst nightmares!" this made Kai's and the Blitzkrieg Boys eyes widen before they quickly looked away and closed their eyes.

None of them wanted to relive their worst nightmares.

Jareth gritted his teeth, when this didn't work. Growling lowly, he then gave a new command to his bit beast. "Now, Kurayami, Dark Eruption!" Miguel's eyes widen at this attack. It was new. Kurayami glowed black as he roared and a huge black ball appeared in his open mouth and continued to grow in size.

/Dark Gargoyle/ Miguel thought to his bit beast, as he kept his eyes shut. /We have to do something quick/

/I agree Master/ Came Dark Gargoyles deep voice. /Now lets end this/

/Right/ Then he loudly commanded, "Dark Gargoyle, use Fire Execution!" the blade glowed red, like fire and zipped around the bey dish.

Kurayami, let the black ball loose and it headed straight for Miguel's blade, which met it head on.

"Go!" shouted Miguel as the dark ball consumed his blade. Everyone's now open eyes are on him, as they watched the battle unfold.

"Miguel…" Kai whispered as he saw his blonde lover tense up from the beating his blade was taking inside of the ball. "Miguel you can do this!" he shouted, ignoring the rough jab in his head by the gun, wanting to encourage his lover. Then something amazing happened.

Miguel heard his lover's call and froze as he truly realized exactly what would happen if he couldn't hold on. He'd lose Kai. He'd no doubt lose his life, but he didn't care. Kai is all that mattered, and once he was gone what about the phoenix? Jareth would no doubt keep to his threat about what he would do to Kai.

Miguel's blue eyes darkened when all those thoughts and images of what may come to pass entered his mind. No, that would not happen. He will not let it!

Never!

"Dark Gargoyle!" he shouted, tensing as huge bat like wings suddenly emerged from his back.

Everyone around him watched as their eyes widen. Kai's even more so as he stared unblinkingly at his lover. He had only seen this happen once and it's still just as beautiful and amazing now as it was then.

The black ball that consumed Miguel's blade then exploded, the force of it knocking Miguel and Jareth back a bit.

They waited as the dust from the explosion settled, to see what the outcome was.

"No!"

"Miguel!"

TBC…

* * *

Muwahahahahahahah! Cliffy! And you'll get to see what happens next if I get some pretty reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: From his Revenge

**Chapter 5: From His Revenge**

**Disclaimer: **(cries) I don't own Beyblade, no matter how much I wish I did.

So please, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"_No!" _

"_Miguel!" the dust had settled and revealed Miguel's blade still spinning strongly next to Jareth's blade, which no longer spins._

Miguel breathed heavily; the wings now gone and his blade back in his hands, as he glared across the dish to his opponent. "I won. Now let Kai go. Let us all go."

Jareth lowered his head, his dark eyes hidden from view as he suddenly started laughing, confusing the group of friends.

/Careful Master, it's not over yet/ cautioned Dark Gargoyle.

"What's so funny?!" shouted Tala, having had enough.

"You think that I'll just let you go so easily?" Jareth's head snaps up and he smiles sadistically and he points his finger at Miguel. "Kill them! Kill them all!" he commands his gang who leaves Kai and immediately gets into it with the Blitz boys.

And then more men come out from the darkness of the warehouse and joined in the fight.

Miguel tried to get over to Kai, but gang members kept getting in his way. Kai, having had enough of this, stands. He looked down at the long chain still connected to his wrists and suddenly gets an idea.

"Guys duck!" he shouts as he swings the end of the chain around, hitting many of the men and either knocking them down or out cold.

"Nice Kai!" shouted Bryan, as they finally gain a bit of an advantage.

Jareth growled as he watched the battle, watching as his men all fell one by one. He knew he had to get out. He could go out the back way but he didn't want to leave without taking something of Miguel's. He watched, and when he saw what Kai was doing he got an idea.

He ran to Kai, who saw and swung the chain towards him, doing exactly what Jareth thought he would do.

Kai gasped as the end of the metal whip was grasped firmly by Jareth and he was roughly yanked towards him. Kai struggled to get away, but his current state weakened him, something he hated greatly.

"Let go! You asshole, let me go!" he shouted as he was pulled up against Jareth's chest, an arm around his chest while the other points a gun, that was quickly taken out, at his head.

"Enough!" Jareth shouted gaining everyone's attention. "You!" he shot a heated glare in Miguel's direction.

Miguel straightened up. He made no move when he saw the state Kai was in. "I won Jareth. Let us go now."

"Why should I?" shouted the other man. "You ruined me. If it hadn't been for you I would have been great and famous but then you came along and became the new star in Barthez's life." He hissed, his mentioning of Barthez making Miguel stiffen.

"Barthez was a monster." Miguel answered coolly, more so then he ever has before.

"No, he was a great teacher. I was his pride until you came and took it all away. All I have now is this scar. So now," he said quietly, tightening his grip on Kai and the gun. "You can see what it's like to lose something, to be hurt and humiliated."

Kai gasped as the hold on him tightened. His beaten body weakening him. Oh how he wished that Dranzer were near.

/Master Kai?/

Kai's breath caught in his throat as he heard his bitbeast's voice echo in his head.

/Dranzer? Where are you?/

/I'm very close to you Master Kai. I can feel you as if you were right next to me/

Kai thought for a minute when he remembered. 'Of course.' He thought. Jareth had taken Dranzer and put the blade into his pocket. So if Dranzer can feel Kai so close then she must still be in the pocket.

/Dranzer, I need you to do something. You are still with the guy in his pocket, that's why you feel me so close/ explained Kai. /I want you to burn up, set on fire if you have to. That should be enough for me to get loose and find a way to grab you/

/Very well Master Kai/

"So Miguel, are you ready to lose the only thing important to you?" Jareth hissed, slowly backing up with Kai. "And suffer as I did?"

Miguel growled as he watched this man try to walk away with his lover. Every time Jareth took a step back, Miguel took one forward. 'He will not take Kai from me.'

Jareth smirked. "Say goodbye to your precious lover Miguel!" he spat, but he never got a chance to pull the trigger.

His pants pocket felt hot, like it was burning or… on fire.

"What the hell?" he said, dropping Kai and sticking his hand into his pocket only to hiss when suddenly, the pocket caught fire. "What's going on?!" he shouted as he pulled the blade out and threw the fire-covered blade away from him, as he used his hands to put out the small fire.

Kai sat up shakily and backed away a bit. He saw Dranzer get thrown into the air and leaned back a bit, catching the now smoking beyblade in his hand.

"Dranzer." He whispered bringing the beyblade up and nuzzling it into his cheek.

/Good job Dranzer/

/Master, you are hurt/

/I'll be fine for now/ Kai assured her, looking up at Jareth who glared daggers at him.

"You little asshole." He spat pointing at Kai with his uninjured hand. "You'll pay for that." He ran at the injured teen.

Kai tried to stand to defend himself, but found his movement limited.

"Don't you lay another finger on him!" Kai watched as his handsome lover tackled Jareth to the ground, sitting on top of him and punching the other man as much as he could.

Miguel has never felt so enraged as he does right now, for what this man had done. He did everything he could to get back at Miguel, even bringing innocent people into this. Miguel growled and glared down at the beaten man who still struggled beneath him to get loose.

He lifted his hand, balling it into a fist with the intent to deal another blow when he was stopped.

"Miguel stop!" surprised, the blonde lowered his hand and turned to face Kai, who stood shakily, breathing heavily and attempting to slowly walk forward. "Please stop Miguel. Enough is enough." Miguel didn't move and Kai didn't like that cold look in usually bright happy blue eyes. "Please, don't do this. You're better than that." He pleaded, in an attempt to stop his lover.

Miguel's eyes lost their coldness as he stood, shaking a bit himself; unable to believe he had lost it like that in front of Kai. He walked over to Kai and took the teen into his arms, holding him tightly, yet gently because of his injuries.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and no more was said. Those simple two words revealed what he was sorry for. For dragging Kai into this, for not being able to protect him, for losing it like that in front of him.

Kai shut his eyes and snuggled into Miguel's warm hold. "Don't worry Miguel." He whispered.

"Don't think this is over." They turned and saw the beaten Jareth getting back to his feet.

Miguel turned, keeping Kai behind him. "It is over Jareth. Now get out of here."

"Why should I?"

"Because, you are all alone now." Jareth turned, his eyes widening when he spots the Blitz Boys standing right behind him and every single gang member out cold on the ground.

"You should get out of here before we change our minds." Hissed Tala. This guy had to know when he'd lost. There's no way he'd be stupid enough to take them all on.

Jareth slowly back up.

"If you ever come near any of us again, what we did to your gang will seem like a walk in the park." Warned Bryan, smirking when he saw a strike of fear in Jareth's eyes.

Jareth growled and then turned and ran out of the building.

Miguel sighed. "Hopefully that will be the last time we see him."

Bryan shrugged. "If he value's his life he won't let us see him again."

Spencer then stepped forward, his eyes going up and down Kai's body, checking to see which injuries look the worst. "We should get him home and I bet Claude is worried sick about us." He said.

They nodded, and exited out of the building, leaving this whole mess behind them.

TBC…

* * *

I honestly do no know how many more chapters there will be so we will just have to see. It may be a while until I next update soon please be patient.


	6. Chapter 6: Protecting You

**Chapter 6: Rescuing You, Protecting You**

**Disclaimer: **Do you see Kai and Miguel making out in every episode? Nope, so I obviously don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 6 is finally up and I'm sad to see this story end, I had so much fun writing it. So I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

They arrived home in no time at all. Turns out that Claude had nearly called the police, and only stopped when he saw their battered forms coming up the walk. Within the next hour all their injuries had been cared for and now they sat in the living room. Tala sat with Claude in his lap, the same with Miguel and Kai. Spencer and Bryan sat beside each other.

"So what's the story Miguel? How did that guy know you and why did he want revenge on you so badly?" asked Bryan.

Miguel sighed and ran a hand through Kai's exotic hair. "There's not much to tell. A little while before any of my team was created, Barthez ran a small underground training area. It was for any kid, whether they had a home and family or not. Jareth was the top player, the one no one could beat."

"And let me guess, you came along and showed him up right?" said Tala.

Miguel nodded. "Barthez would sometimes send other kids of low levels out into the streets in search of new talent. That's how I ended up there. Eventually I got so good that Barthez wanted me to face his best and most favoured student, Jareth. I bladed against him and he played dirty right from the beginning but that's what Barthez was all about so no one did anything about it."

"Bastard." Whispered Bryan quietly.

"Jareth ended up using his blade as a weapon and attempted to injure me. I was young then and in my mind the only thing I thought I could do was do the same thing. I used my beyblade as a weapon and sent it straight at Jareth, cutting his face. He was in so much pain that he couldn't concentrate and he lost." Explained Miguel. "There are days when I wished things had happened differently, that I had walked away but I didn't."

"What happened to Jareth after that?" asked Tala.

"Barthez kicked him out, saying that he was a disgrace and unfit to be the leader of his new team. And shortly after, the others came and we had a team."

Tala shook his head. "All this… for what happened in the past…"

"We can't change things Tala." Spoke Kai for the first time since getting home. "He was angry and hurt and although that doesn't excuse him for what he did, the past must stay there and we must forget about it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. What's done is done.

Suddenly Miguel stood up, holding a shocked Kai like a bride. "I think we've had enough for one day. It's time to rest." Nodding at the others he left and went to one of the bedrooms.

He laid Kai gently on the bed and then got in himself, pulling the blankets over them.

"I'm sorry for all of this Kai." He whispered, running his hand through Kai's hair.

Kai looked at Miguel confusedly. "What for?"

Miguel looked away. "For all of this. It's my fault that you got kidnapped, hurt and almost killed."

Kai sighed and pulled Miguel's face towards his to meet in a gently kiss before parting. "Its not your fault Miguel. You couldn't predict that this would happen. I don't care if this is something I have to go through all the time. I love you, I would do anything for you Miguel."

Miguel hugged Kai closer to his larger form. "I love you Kai, and I'll always protect you. I promise you that. I will never leave you and I will never let you be taken from me again."

"Oh Miguel…" Kai sighed, drifting into a deeply needed sleep.

"I'll always love you and protect you Kai." Whispered Miguel drifting into his own deep sleep.

The END

* * *

I'm sorry if that seemed rushed, I wrote it in about half an hour but I just really wanted to get it done. So I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Burning ^_^


End file.
